Operation Overdrive: One Per Episode
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: OO: A collection of drabbles from Power Ranger Operation Overdrive each set after a episode or a set of episodes from the series. :: Complete! ::
1. Uniquely Pink

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive(Whoa that felt weird to say…)

**Timeline: **After "Kick Into Overdrive Part 2"

**Characters: **Rose,_Dax, Will, Ronny, Andrew, Mack_

**Couples: **Slight Mack x Rose

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **So, I'm trying something new. After every episode from OO, I'll write a drabble/one-shot. I may start up a story towards the end of the series, but I dunno. All drabbles/one-shots will be canon and will basically fill in spaces in between episodes, or between scenes.

This one kinda popped into my head after reading a Mack/Rose. However, the hint of the Mack/Rose is really small. I'm actually kinda hoping for Dax/Rose. And Ronny/Mack seems cool too. It's way too early to decide at this point, but the Mack/Rose worked for this one.

Hope you guys enjoy my first Operation Overdrive One-Shot! Please review and give me feedback.

And on a totally random note, I'm typing this in Verdana font…and I usually type in Times New Roman…but you can't tell anyway.

**EDIT: So this is my new method, in order to keep my story count clean. :**

---------------------

Rose Ortiz was…different.

She knew people looked at her like she was weird. She knew she _was _weird.

She knew a lot of things.

But when you're the smartest child in the entire college, and being only a freshman, you tend to be shunned.

Well, not shunned. Just looked at in a different light.

And usually, that light isn't a good one.

When people saw her wearing a private school skirt, they thought nerd.

When they saw her wearing fishnet stockings, they thought punk.

When they saw her wearing a majority of black, they thought Goth.

When they saw her wearing _pink _with that black, they thought prep.

And no one bothered to think she could be all of them.

And she was.

She wasn't clearly defined in one those typical categories.

She was different.

She was _unique_.

And she tried her best not to rub it into anyone else's faces.

But she also tried to fit in.

But when she walked into that mansion, the floors shiny, and the aquarium twice her size, she was intrigued.

Then again, she was _always_ intrigued.

But the excitement and chance for adventure…adventure while saving the _world_, nonetheless, was just too exhilarating to pass up.

And besides, she would get to wear pink.

And despite her appearance, she truly loved pink.

Her love for the color had started way back in Kindergarten when she had first learned all the colors. Being ahead of the class, she was fascinated to learn that Rose was also a shade of the color that she found most appealing.

And so, she'd loved the color pink ever since.

But getting to wear her favorite color wasn't what excited her the most. It was the opportunity to _work_ with these people.

She loved variety.

Movie buffs, racecar drivers, spies, and book lovers…oh my!

She knew it was going to be one interesting ride.

No pun intended.

Dax seemed….interesting. She really couldn't think of any other word to describe him. He seemed so laid back and carefree. When she heard that he was a stunt man, she didn't really know what to think. The only real opinion she could form was that his new "gene enhancement" fit him perfectly.

Will was…stubborn. She knew that the moment she laid eyes on him. He seemed aloof. He stayed away from the others, and didn't bother to look around much. Upon learning he was a spy, she only cracked a smile, having already guessed as such.

She found Ronny to be very…outspoken. Rose, though very smart, tended to be more comfortable around friends and people she actually knew. Yes, she had warmed up after learning she was going to saving the world with these people, but she still was hesitant at first. Ronny, on the other hand, was immediately hyped up. Obviously disbelieving, Ronny had just eyed Andrew, not willing to help out. After convincing, she gave in, and that was when her overactive personality kicked in. She eventually calmed down, but not before swaying Rose to believe that Ronny was going to be one…_loud _cookie.

And then there was Mack. Rose wouldn't deny that he found him somewhat attractive. However, Rose wasn't the type to like, or even _flirt_, which she could never imagine herself doing, with a guy after only seeing him for mere seconds. She only fell for guys after at least a week in his company. But Rose was willing to get to know him. She felt pity for him after the first encounter. She knew his father had Mack's best interests at heart, but she still believed that Mr. Hartford should have let Mack follow his own path. She was immensely pleased when Andrew had let him join the group. Rose was anxious to get to know everyone, but Mack especially. And it seemed very uncharacteristic of her.

Rose loved to meet new people. She didn't like getting to know them, however, which was why she was hesitant into accepting the offer.

She was persuaded by the onset of danger of people's lives.

She took evil myths to heart.

She _had _taken a course about them in High School, after all.

But Rose tried to step back when she knew her brain was getting her into trouble, such as when the others were staring at her for using such a vast vocabulary. She knew the others would have understood what she was saying if they had tried, but Rose of all people knew that no one tries unless absolutely necessary.

And Rose respected that.

And that was why she laid off the big words around them…well at least stringing them all together into one very long sentence. She tended to throw in prodigiously and algorithm into a sentence or two though.

But Rose was happy.

It wasn't as if she wasn't happy before, but she felt more…accepted.

Not that she wasn't accepted before, but she felt better.

And when Rose felt good, everyone felt good.

She felt good with her new…hobby.

She felt good with her new teammates, her new potential friends.

She felt good with her new position within the team.

And she felt good with herself.

Her unique self.

She felt happy knowing she was uniquely pink.


	2. Roll With The Flow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

**Timeline: **After "The Underwater World"

**Characters: **Ronny, Will

**Couples: **_Roll_. And yes, the title was done on purpose.

**Beta-Read: **Hasn't been. Sorry, I wanted to get it out again!

**Notes: **This Pointless and pretty fluffy. And sorry for the delay. I had many chorus concerts, snow, and bunch of other things in my way. I didn't watch "Heart Of Blue" during or before I wrote this, so again, none of that applies. And I have so many ideas for that one-shot, that'll I'm sure it'll be out sooner.

**EDIT: Guys, c'mon, reviews are really welcome!! But I appreciate everyone reviewed last chapter!**

----------------------------

The water pushed up against the rocks, and the soft sounds that echoed soothed me as I lay against them. My eyes were closed, but they pulsed against my eyelids, my brain furiously thinking.

Usually, I wasn't supposed to be the one who thought. Usually, that was to be Rose's job. I usually commented or screwed up.

Thankfully, I didn't do the latter today. And thanks to Will, none of us were hurt.

Will.

If there was someone who confused me, it was Will. On the outside, he was that mysterious and aloof type. However, I knew he was different.

He was…Will.

No other way to put it.

I opened my eyes, and glanced up into the sky. The pale blue sky surrounded the puffy clouds, and tints of pink and red where beginning to form. The sun began to set, and I smiled.

Whenever I felt like driving, it always seemed to be close to sunset. As the sun sunk, my hands felted urged to grab a steering wheel and ride off into the distance, the wind blowing through my hair.

Cliché, I know.

I looked behind me, and smiled at the sight of my red mustang. I usually chose to ride something simpler, but I decided to indulge myself. I turned my head back to the waves, standing up.

I breathed in the salty air, and soaked in the calming sounds.

I loved the beach. From the water, to the sand, to the calmness, it was all so…peaceful.

And in order to balance out my chaotic life, I visited the only tranquil place I knew.

I stuck my sandals back on my feet, not bothering to shake out the grains of sand in between my toes. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I spotted a figure standing in front of my car.

Rolling my eyes, I walked towards him.

Well…I _strutted_ towards him.

But he didn't need to know that.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, not pleased to see me?"

I snorted. "As if. Come on Will, not everyone loves your suaveness."

"Too bad."

I shook my head. "And you are here, why?"

"Mr. Hartford sent me out to get you. Rose found something."

"That's good. I was leaving anyway. You can follow in your_ own_ bike."

Will shrugged.

I shook my head and bypassed him. Climbing into my car, I rolled my eyes when I saw him mount into my back seat.

"You were in the trunk?"

"No."

His voice was mock-innocent, and I had to suppress myself from grinning like a maniac.

It was so…attractive.

He kept a cool, calm demeanor, and I had to keep myself from punching him just to get him to loosen up. I couldn't stop grinning, however, irritated as I was with him.

And as we drove towards the mansion, I noticed how Will never broke eye contact with me. He would tilt his head or cover his chest, but his eyes always bore into mine.

I felt goose bumps creep up.

My car stopped automatically, and I descended in a daze. Will just ignored me.

As he entered the house, he held the door back, and I graciously entered. When he shut the door behind me, I could see the last specks of day.

I made to slide down the pole when Will pulled me back.

"What?"

He smirked, and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad I have teammates now."

Startled, I hugged him back. When he let go, I raised my eyebrow. "That was kinda random."

"Ronny, if there's one thing I've learned so far about being a Power Ranger, it's this."

"What?"

"Just roll with the flow."

"Isn't it-?"

"Just roll with the flow."


	3. Fools Rush In

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

**Timeline: **After "Heart Of Blue"

**Characters: **Dax, _Mira, Will, Mack, Andrew, Spencer_

**Couples: **_Dara_, the new name for Dax/Mira.

**Beta-Read: **Hasn't been. Sorry, I wanted to get it out again! You know what…none of these are probably going to be beta-read. Sorry.

**Notes: **So sorry for the delay…life's too hectic. I'm going to start writing the next one-shot (I saw the episode like five minutes ago) tomorrow, if not today. Will be Rock-ish and centered on Mack for obvious reasons.

Review! And actually, I may be forced _not _to start writing the next one-shot if I don't get three reviews! Please review guys…even if you hate it!

**EDIT: Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! Again, I'll be posting the newest one-shot as soon as I finish posting all of these. I'm waiting for a couple of reviews, so I'll probably upload the next one tomorrow!**

-------------------------

Okay, so I'm apparently not a fool.

I'm just plain desperate.

That still doesn't make me feel any better. And it's even worse that I was seething after Will called her hot…and Mack agreed.

I _can't_ be jealous. She's _evil_.

Well, it's not like there's never been rangers who have dated former villains. Or even villains for that matter.

Like that guy from KO something or another. And that guy from the Ninja place.

And that blue ranger who went out with that pink-haired future mutant.

Yeah. Being a Power Ranger is weird.

But it's worth it.

But it still doesn't help that I kinda _like_ her. She's so _pretty_. And she seemed really nice and all. She was polite…and she didn't run off even though I was practically jumping on her when she accepted my invite to a date. Then again, she probably only accepted _because_ I was a ranger.

I hate love.

But then again, I know that this was bound to happen something. If not to me, then someone on my team.

And I guess its better that I can decide when I wanna heal. That way, I can't blame anyone else.

And I kinda like that.

I know that Mack's the leader and all, but it helps to know that all of us are a part of the team. We _all_ decide the fate of the world. Not just one person.

That's what Will learned last week.

But I was struggling in the romance department. And I still am. My amateurism at dating and breaking up could have cost the team greatly. Which is glad that Spencer snapped me out of it.

Besides, I wouldn't have gotten the satisfaction of getting to beat _Miratrax_ if I had stayed…playing pool.

And Blue _is_ one of the main colors on the spectrum of colors. Pink and Black aren't.

Speaking of which…how come Will's bike is pink?

I asked Andrew and he said that it was the only color he could of think of that would work. He also said that it wasn't pink. It was _purple_.

Big difference.

But anyway…I'm glad the family is kinda close. I know that I wouldn't have been able to pull myself together without Spencer. And the others helped a lot too. Will has some interesting "rebound" techniques.

But I hope that I get to see Mira again. Not Miratrax. Mira. I wanna see her truly be the woman she is.

I wanna make a wise decision. I wanna make sure that I _really _know her before I make rushed choices.

And I hope she can redeem herself.

And if she _does_ redeem herself, I'm probably going to fall flat on my face, trusting her, only to be kicked down, once again.

But it'll be worth it.

Besides, being a Ranger is all about learning lessons.

And when you're a fool, you learn lessons.

I was a fool.

I rushed into a date with Mira. I should have gotten to know her. I was too desperate and too hasty to step back and think about it.

Well, I guess the saying is really true.

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.


	4. Hard Rock

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Operation Overdrive or anything else you may recognize.

**Timeline: **After "Weather Or Not"

**Characters: **Mack, Rose, _Andrew, Spencer, Ronny, Will, Dax_

**Couples: **_Rock, _Mack x Rose (Again, don't you just love the title?)

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **Yay, I got it out faster. I was motivated by the reviews, so again, three reviews! Though that won't apply until Tuesday night, since that's when I get to see the episode.

Please review, and enjoy. I'm not so happy with the ending, but oh well. I wanted to keep it loose so that I could keep it all canon.

-------------------------

Mack Hartford always had the easy life. Or at least, that's what he was always told. All his school friends gawked in awe whenever they came over, and any of the girls he had dated usually chased him for the money.

His father, however, never used to spoil him. He would treat him like any other child, hoping to discipline him and make sure he didn't turn into a brat.

And thankfully, that scenario, the one with Mack being a snotty rich boy, was avoided.

Rose Ortiz was very pleased to know this.

She _hated_ spoiled rich boys.

And these were the ones who ended up being stupid. Mack was _not_ stupid on any accounts.

Anyone could have told you that.

But the one thing that Mack never got to build up, due to always being protected, was self-esteem. He was always shoved away by his father whenever he went out on an adventure. So, he explored the world from home.

He explored the world from the myriad of books he held in his collection.

And come on, anyone could have told you that someone who reads is smart. It's common knowledge. Pun not intended.

But it wasn't like all Mack did was read. He loved music as well, like any other teenage boy.

He especially loved Rock.

Not metal rock. He hated the metal clangs and the harsh rasps of the voices creaking as the inept people belted out the depressing lyrics.

No. He liked the classics. He liked Led Zeppelin. He liked Pink Floyd. He liked The Who. And his all-time favorite was Guns 'N' Roses.

And it so happened, a couple days after his fallout with himself about his leadership skills, he sat in his room. He lay on the bed reading Oliver Twists for the fifth time, his stereo quietly blasting his favorite song, Don't Cry.

Even though said song was very sad, he had heard it so many times, that instead of crying or being appalled, he hummed along. Until he heard a knock on the door of course.

"Who is it?"

"Rose."

"Oh, hey, come in."

The pink clad girl cautiously opened the door, and smiled at the sight of Mack, lying on his red bed, reading a book. She frowned however when he leaned over and turned of his CD player.

"Hey, I actually like that."

Mack raised his eyebrows. "No offense, if this is offensive, but you don't seem like the rocker chick to me."

Rose shook her head. "That's what they all say. And besides, your dad found me in school wearing nets…and he called me punk."

"Um…this is my _dad_ we're talking about. He doesn't know the difference from gangster and preppy. I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

Rose chuckled. She began to surf through the pile of CDs stationed beside the player, and brightened when she came across a certain CD.

Mack looked surprised. "Are you serious? You probably weren't even born when they were popular."

Rose glared at him. "And neither were you."

With that, shutting up Mack, she switched the CDs, and waiting patiently before the music became to fill the room.

Mack moved his feet off the bed, allowing Rose to plop herself down. She bobbed her head to the music.

"I just love the guitar solos. So unique and very entertaining."

Mack stared. "You like Led Zeppelin?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

"My dad. And Will. He hates anything that isn't rap."

Rose giggled and crossed her legs on the bed, facing him.

Mack suddenly looked at her. "I can't believe we've only known each other for like…three weeks. It seems like at least a year."

"I know. I was with Ronny at the mall today, and I realized that I had _never_ been to the mall with her, even though we've been hanging out a lot."

Mack nodded. "It's so weird. It's like I know all of you like the back of my hand, and then something new comes along and we all learn something else." Mack looked down. "Like how to be a leader."

Rose smiled. "Hey, you were always made to be the leader, and you know it. And I don't need to tell you that we _all _believe in you. Not only us, the team, and your father and Spencer, but this town, and the world. They believe in the entire team. We're kinda their last hope."

Mack smirked. "Oh, just kinda."

Rose laughed. She studied the red ranger carefully, noticing the lack of uniform. He was decked in casual clothes, and he seemed very comfortable. She suddenly became precautious of what_ she_ was wearing.

He leaned into his hands and grinned. She grinned back, feeling pulled to do so. She never had as much fun with anyone else before becoming a ranger. Ronny, and Dax, and Will, and Mack…they all were just so different.

Mack bit his lip. "Um…I gotta question."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering…I heard you were a good writer and all…and I kinda wanted to see something of yours…is that okay? If you don't want to, I don't care. You probably won't anyway, I'm so sorry I asked. Um…so…just never mind. Uh…so, do you like chocolate?"

Rose, before Mack would get in another word, burst out laughing. He was so funny when he was nervous.

"Hey, calm down. I'll be happy to show you one of my works. Granted, I haven't written anything in quite a while, but I'll be sure to dig something out. And yes, I love chocolate."

Mack smiled and his face melted into relief. "Thanks…I just didn't wanna barge into anything..."

"It's okay."

"Okay."

A silence fell over, leaving only the beats of music still running through the stereo. As they listened, Mack realized something.

Yes, he hated metal.

Yes, he loved the old classic rock.

But what was wrong with Hard Rock?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	5. Word To The Wise

**Word To The Wise**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Or the iPod, that's Apple's thing.

**Timeline: **After "Pirate In Pink"

**Characters: **Will, Rose, Mack, Ronny, Dax

**Couples: **Will x Rose, _Wise_; Mack x Ronny, _Manny_; Dax x Mira, _Dara_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **I already saw "At All Costs" which may have influenced the Manny-ness. Also, Wise is starting to grow on me, so we get this as a result. Yeah, I know, I don't actually reference this episode like at all, but too bad. I don't think this is that great, but oh well. Now I can start a Manny one…

Enjoy, and I'm making it six reviews, because I post this in two places…

**EDIT: Oh, the beauty of reposting. Yeah, seeing as I'm getting no reviews, I'm not seeing that right now…so yes, thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing! Oops...I forgot that "Hard Rock" goes first! So please, check out that chapter first!**

------------------------

She was reading a book, her feet propped upon the sofa in the living room of the Hartford mansion. He was listening to music from his iPod, occasionally throwing glances to the pink ranger.

He didn't notice that whenever he turned around, the girl threw the black ranger a couple of looks of her own.

Will Aton snuck another look at the brunette. Ever since he had learned about teamwork, she had appeared different. He didn't know why, or how, but it had just happened.

Rose Ortiz could feel his eyes looking at her. She resisted the urge to keep playing with him and turned instead. She raised her eyebrow, and before she knew it, Will was blushing.

"Um...sorry…uh…I'll just…you can….uh…"

Rose giggled. "It's okay." She noticed his face become strangely paler. "Something wrong?"

Will shook his head. "Uh…n-no."

"Why is the suave spy suddenly acting very…oh, let's say…_love struck_?"

The voice had come from Mack Hartford, who was grinning with Ronny Robinson and Dax Lo at his side. Rose grew warm, and could see Will sink deeper into the sofa he sat in.

"Love struck? Coming from the boy who's head over heels?" Rose remarked, smartly.

Mack paled. "What are you talking about?" He responded, faking innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Mack rolled his eyes, and Dax chuckled amused.

Ronny became slightly pink, but no one besides Rose noticed. The latter grinned.

Will raised his eyebrow. "Well then, why don't we move on?"

Dax chuckled. "Someone's kinda anxious to move on, aren't they?"

"Oh shut _up_."

Ronny took a seat next to Rose, who had put down her book. Will, following her example, had put down his iPod, and Dax had taken a seat beside him. Mack took his place on the single armchair.

"So am I the only one who happens to like someone who _isn't_ in this room? Then again, I'm _supposed_ to be over her, but everyone knows I'm not. Which is really stupid, considering that she wants to blow me up into smithereens. But then again, if we can get her to come over to the side of good, maybe we'll be able to start-"

"Dax, shut up and stop rambling." Will grumbled. Mack rolled his eyes.

The blue ranger huffed but kept his mouth shut, nonetheless. Rose shook her head.

"Yes, Dax, _apparently_ you're the only one who likes someone that isn't in this room. _I_, of course, don't like anyone. But from Will's reaction, he likes me, and from Mack's reaction to my earlier comment, he likes Ronny. And I think Ronny likes him back."

The silence that followed hovered for many moments. They let it sink in. It was true of course. And the fact that Will's lips turned into a frown for a brief moment went unknown to anyone.

Except Rose, of course.

The pink clad genius smiled.

"That isn't to say," she added, her words bringing everyone's attention back. "I don't _kinda_ like someone." Her voice brought a flicker of hope to Will's eyes, and she saw it.

The other three just rolled their eyes.

Mack grinned.

"Word to the wise, Will, next time you like someone, don't get me to get her to admit she likes you too."

Rose frowned.

"Wait, you got _him_ to get it out of me!" She seethed. When Will nodded, grinning, she hit him across the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You deserve it."

Gritting his teeth from the pain, Will glared at Mack.

"Word to the wise, Mack. Next time, don't tell them that."


	6. Manny Combinations

**Manny Combinations**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers.

**Timeline: **After "At All Cost"

**Characters: **Ronny, Mack, _Rose, Will, Dax, Mira_

**Couples: **Mack x Ronny, _Manny_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **No, the title is not a typo. Couldn't you have guessed? I'm having way to much fun with these titles…heh heh.

Enjoy. We do get an episode this Monday right? If so, see you then. If not, well, see you next time we get an episode!

**EDIT: Please remember that all of these were written immeaditly after the specific episode, so any OOCness is because they haven't really developed much yet.**

**But thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry if there was any confusion! I've added Hard Rock, so make sure to check that out.**

------------------------

Ronny Robinson was bored. And when the yellow ranger was bored, it meant that there was practically nothing to do.

So, in search of a solution to her uncontrollable and unbearable boredom, she decided to track down the one person who always seemed to have _something_ to do.

Mack Hartford.

This ranger in question, who so happened to be stationed in his own living room, was busily scribbling in a notepad. Curious, Ronny raised an eyebrow.

"Um…having fun?"

Startled, Mack turned around quickly but heaved a sighed of relief when he realized it was only Ronny.

"Scare me, will ya? Jeez. And I was bored, so I was experimenting."

"With what?"

"Our names."

Ronny, intrigued, pulled up a chair beside him. Mack chose to ignore the sudden closeness and weird feeling in his stomach when she leaned over his shoulder to see his notes.

"You see, all of our names are practically so small, that if you combine them, almost always, you'll get an actually word," he explained. When Ronny just looked at him confused, Mack sighed. "For example, Rose plus Mack, me, equals Rock."

A sign of recognition and understanding dawned on Ronny's face. "So," she looked down at the paper he held, searching for a pair of names. "Will plus Ronny, me, equals Roll."

"Exactly. Dax plus Rose equals Dose. Dax plus Will equals Wax. Rose plus Will equals Wise. Will plus Mack equals Mall or Wick," he said. "Either one works."

"What's this one?" She asked, pointing to a pair on side.

"Oh, that's Dax plus…well…Mira. Dax plus Mira equals Dara."

"That's cute," Ronny replied, smiling.

"Just don't tell him that one. He may get uncomfortable." Mack said, shifting.

"Like how you are now?" Ronny asked, smugly.

Mack glared at her. Ronny laughed.

"So anyway. Rose plus Ronny equals…" she looked up at the leader. "Is one of the ones that don't form an actual word?"

"Yeah. Rose and Ronny are so alike, in the fact that they both start with the same two letters, so it's hard to combine them. All I got was Rosny."

"What about Dax and me?"

"Oh that one was fun," he grinned, boyishly. "Dax plus Ronny equals Danny."

Ronny laughed. "Nice one." Slightly blushing, she looked down. "What about Mack and Ronny?"

Mack hid the fact that he was slowly turning into the color of his shirt.

"Manny."

"Nonsense word?" Ronny asked.

Mack grinned.

"No, just a cool one."


	7. Where Angels Fear To Thread

**Where Angels Fear To Tread**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PROO.

**Timeline: **After "Both Sides Now"

**Characters: **Miratirx, _Kamdor, Will, Dax_

**Couples: **Will x Miratrix, _Mirall_; Dax x Miratrix; _Dara_

**Beta-Read: **None

**Notes: **Yes, this is kinda the sequel to "Fools Rush In". And yes, I was planning one when I wrote that one.

I was trying to run parallels when I wrote this. In order to appreciate them, I suggest reading "Fools Rush In" again.

Thanks so much for all reviews that I have gotten. I really appreciate the feedback!

And so, please keep reviewing!

**EDIT: Wow, for once, I have nothing new to add. Thanks for the reviews!**

-------------------

God, I hate myself.

I can't believe I fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker.

He used my own methods and means against me. He merely reflected what I did, and did it against _me_.

Me, the master of deception and lies.

And I even thought he was _flirting_ with me.

The only good is that stupid blue ranger was jealous. I like jealousy. It's a very useful and conniving weapon. Jealously rips apart a character, making it a easy prey for evil.

Kamdor was right. I should have listened to him when he first expressed his doubts. Though he was imprisoned in a crystal for two years, his instincts are still as sharp as ever. I can't believe I doubted him. I should have _listened_ to him.

Oh, hell. It's my own fault. I was too caught up in that conniving, mendacious, deceptive, manipulating, lying jerk. That Black Ranger was only flirting with me to achieve his own ends. There was no _heart_ in it.

I rushed in. I was a fool.

I was desperate. I desperately needed his help. I desperately needed company.

And I found it in a liar. I found it in a cheat.

But it's no one's fault but my own.

I fell for a Power Ranger.

But hey, it's not like it's the first time or anything. There has been a fair share of villains that fell for Rangers.

Like Astronema. Her evil deeds were the talk of the town during her time. There was also that girl…some niece of Lothor, one of the best evil ninja's known. I don't know much about her, seeing as she was insignificant in Lothor's plans of world domination. And there was also one girl from the future. I believe she's a mutant.

The fact that all three of them have redeemed themselves and have become good is an insignificant detail.

I am evil. I have no ounce of goodness or love in me. I will _not _become good in any point of time. I am evil.

I betrayed Da-The Blue Ranger. I stomped on his heart. I lied to him, I cheated him.

I have no feelings for Wi-The Black Ranger. He was being good. I am evil. We fight and it's the end. I don't care that he betrayed me. I don't care.

Kamdor would be ashamed of me. I he _is_ disappointed. He was upset it had taken so long. And so far, my efforts in obtaining our goal have been futile.

Thank god I acquired the scroll. I was certain Kamdor with do away with my head if I had failed. Thank god.

But Kamdor is wise. He knows what he is doing. I can only follow and repay the debt that I owe him.

And I will always be eternally grateful for him.

But I fear to tread into the paths of the Rangers. I wish not to see them.

I fear that the emotions I so desperately wish to subdue will surface.

And I believed that this anxiety is well dispersed.

I'm not a fool. I won't rush into anything, whether it is a battle or an unsuccessful relationship. All relationships, for that matter, are unsuccessful.

Or at least, in my experience.

Besides, the saying is true.

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.


	8. Law Of The Man

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **After "Both Sides Now"

**Characters: **Will, Dax, Mack, Ronny, _Andrew, Spencer, Rose_

**Couples: **Will x Ronny, _Roll_; Slight Mack x Rose, _Rock_

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **Sorry about the delay. My life's been very hectic. For the one-shot for Follow The Ranger, I'm going to make it short, mainly due to no muses, just something short and probably cliché. Oh well.

And I appreciate everyone who's been reviewing! Please continue to do so.

**EDIT: Thanks everybody for the reviews. School is starting, and even though I have the next couple of one-shots ready, I may not remember to post them. Heh heh.**

**Enjoy.**

-----------------

It was calm and serene on that Sunday afternoon. The sun glazed down on the citizens of the city, and the tranquil state of affairs matched the recent monster activity. Inside the famous Hartford mansion, seven people were relaxing.

Andrew Hartford was in his study, researching busily, trying to discover the next clue in their hunt for the jewels.

Spencer, taking a much needed break, sat in the kitchen, hunting for some source of lemons.

Rose Ortiz was wrapped up in her latest novel, intrigued as the characters faced a variety of obstacles, some of which made her cringe.

Veronica Robinson, mainly known as Ronny, sat in the living room of the mansion, engrossed in her latest video game, striving to beat her highest score.

Dax Lo was plopped onto the couch in the adjacent room, trying hard to block out the noises made of the videogame, and instead focusing his attention to his friends before him.

Will Aton, standing on the carpeted floor, was pacing with such attention and focus someone might have feared that he would drill a hole into the ground.

Mackenzie Hartford, usually called Mack, was rolling his eyes, stifling his grins and laughter, trying to show sympathy for his good friend.

"Stop it Will, you're making me dizzy," the blue ranger said, his head spinning.

Sighing, the African American stopped, but when he heaved himself into the couch between Mack and Dax, he covered his head in his palms.

"I'm screwed. I'm utterly and totally screwed."

"Oh, you're exaggerating. I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Will looked at the leader with such an intense gaze, Mack was sure that he had acid marks bearing into him.

"I _wrecked a park_. Yeah, I'm spying mastermind. But I don't have any _money_."

"I told you, Dad will pay it all off. It's simple!"

"But I have to repay you anyway!"

"Just forget it, Will," Dax interrupted, his bored voice carrying over. The past dialogue had been repeated too many times for his taste. "You'll never win. Mack's as stubborn as Rose. And that's saying something."

"Yeah, well, you're as slow as Ronny. And that's _really _saying something," Mack retorted. Will shifted, and a grin fluttered onto Mack's lips. "It seems I've touched a soft spot."

When there was no response, Mack beamed even brighter, and Dax smirked. Their eyes flashed mischievously, and Will felt his face grow very warm.

"You like Ronny!" Mack remarked, and Will had to shove him roughly to get his attention.

"Not so loud, you idiot," he hissed, throwing covert looks at the closed door separating the two rooms. "She might hear you!"

Dax tilted his head. "Is the suave and brave Will Aton, _afraid_?"

"It's a miracle!"

"Oh shut up."

Will bit his lip, and Mack had to shake his head.

"You got it bad, don't you?" When Will only looked down, the red ranger smiled. "Yup, you do. You're in _deep_. And you haven't even known each other that long, either!"

"Will you guys, please, just _drop it_?"

"Nope."

Dax wrapped his arm around the black ranger's shoulder. "Hey, we're your friends. We're trying to help you here. And besides," he leaned in, whispering, so only Will and Mack could hear him, "you got back at Miratrix for me. Man Law. We've got your back."

"He's right," Mack added, nodding. "You helped Dax, and now we're going to help you get Ronny."

"She isn't an object, you know."

Dax stared. "Wow. You _really_ got it bad."

"Hey," Will snapped. "I don't recall badgering you when you were all wrapped up in Mira_trix_."

The two other males shared a look.

Dax snorted.

"Oh, of course not. Saying that I was under a spell of a woman while getting cozy next to Rose is definitely _not _badgering," Dax remarked, not mentioning the slight flinch that Mack gave off. "C'mon Will. Man Law."

"Yeah, yeah," Will mumbled. "Always irk your male friends about crushes,"

"Exactly."  
Sighing, Will shook his head. He knew that arguing would be pointless, and that the only thing that would get them to leave him alone was the one thing he really _didn't _want to do.

"If I tell her, will you guys leave me alone?"

Mack grinned. "Of course not. But you're gonna do it anyways," he crossed his arms over his chest as he added, "right?"

Will slowly nodded, and Dax smirked.

"About time, I must say," he said thoughtfully. "And don't worry, you won't have to relay anything back to us, we'll just eavesdrop through the door."

Mack rolled his eyes, and Will only gulped. Catching it, Mack patted him on the back.

"Hey, I'm telling you, don't worry. Worst-case scenario, she doesn't like you and she never wants to speak to you ever again."

Will glared at the grinning Mack, but instead of retorting, he took in a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm gonna go now before Rose gets back."

"More like before he loses his confidence," Dax whispered.

"I heard that," Will muttered. "And shut _up_."

And with that, he left the room. Thankfully, it wasn't to be his doom.

But he didn't know that.

-----------------

Ronny was very good with videogames. She always beat her high score, and, until recently, she never had any competition. Living in a house with four other very active, and talented, fighters forced her to lose.

But she was happy with it.

On the other hand, she wasn't so happy when she discovered that Will had turned over to Miratrix's side. She didn't know which was worse, Dax being all gaga over her, or Will fighting beside her.

The latter for sure.

As the yellow ranger fired her last shots, finally killing off her opponent, she heard the squeak of the door opening, and the light footsteps of a fellow teammate.

Quitting the game, she turned to find Will standing before her.

"Hey. What brings you?"

"My feet."

"Very funny."

Will shuffled his feet, looking down nervously, and Ronny had to raise her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up, surprised, and then sighed.

"Am I that obvious?

"Yup."

He sat himself down next to her, struggling the urge to wrap his arm tightly around her. "Can I ask you something?"

Ronny frowned. "Sure..."

"What was your first reaction when you thought I had betrayed you guys?"

Startled, Ronny gave him a puzzled look. "Um…well…I was kinda scared, to tell you the truth. I didn't wanna believe it was true." She looked up, her elbows holding her up. "But I guess after that, I felt kinda angry, disappointed, and maybe a tiny bit jeal-"

Will looked up, straight into her wide eyes, and she bit her lip.

"You were jealous," he asked quietly, and she could feel shivers along her spine.

Slowly, she nodded. She braved a glance, and she was appeased by the faint glimmer of hope and glee from his eyes.

"You're glad," she exclaimed, her voice insinuating happiness.

"And so are you—"

Blushing, she looked away, and buried her face into her knees.

"Did you…tell…anyone?" she said, he voice muffled.

"Well—Mack and Dax, but they don't know your answer—"

In one solid movement, she grabbed him, her arms pulling him into a tight hug. Surprised, he returned it, inwardly smiling to himself with his nose breathing in the scent of her hair.

"So…um…you up to a game?"

She studied his face, releasing him, and grinned.

"Do you have to ask?"

And as she battles against him, he can't help but notice that not only is she practically sitting in his lap, but she wasn't acting any different than a regular friend.

"Hey, Ronny?"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna be friends no matter what, right?"

"Here's your answer."

For Ronny had kicked Will's character squarely in the stomach.

"I'll take that as a—"

"Yes. Take it as a yes."


	9. Dear Mackenzie Hartford

**Dear Mackenzie Hartford**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PROO.

**Timeline: **Post "Follow The Ranger"

**Characters: **Spencer, _Mack, Andrew_

**Couples: **None.

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **Sorry again for the wait. I actually like this one, but it's pretty short. Hopefully, some great idea will hit me for the "Lights, Camera, Dax" one-shot. I'm thinking a Dax x Rose.

Enjoy, and I appreciate all feedback.

**EDIT: So school's started, but I'm still making my way through one-shots. I really want to finish writing and posting all the one-shots up till the finale, that way I can avoid influencing my writing. Thanks again for all your reviews, and please continue to review. It really does make my writing better, and you get updates sooner. So please, review!**

**-------------**

Dear Mackenzie Hartford,

You know, Mack, that I have been in the employment of your father, Andrew Hartford, for quite some time. I remember watching you grow up. I remember watching Andrew watching you grow up.  
I know, and am glad, that you now understand that no matter what, your father will worry about you. It's in his job description. Fathers, and even mothers for that fact, worry about their children. Besides, they have nothing better to do.

By now you are probably aware that I have given advice and guidance to your fellow teammates, your friends. If you were only to remember one thing from this letter, please remember this. Not only am I your butler, I am your friend. I am open and ready to help you with everything and anything. Please always remember that.

As I sit here, on my very crude desk, writing this letter, I struggle to find the words that truly express my fear and anxiety concerning you. Andrew is _not_ the only person worried about you. Believe me. And we aren't the only ones.

I'm very glad that you've learned not to doubt yourself, even if your dad may at times. Deep within, he is very proud of you. He loves you. And I love you too. You're as good as my son, Mack.

So, I conclude. Think deeply about all of your blessings. You've got many of them. And this is coming from the man who needs to get paid more. Maybe you can speak to Andrew about that—and all that lemonade, too. Who drinks lemonade so much? Why not tea or coffee?

But I digress. Remember what I've said, Mack. You're wise, and in good company. I'm sure you'll go far.

Your Friend and Butler,

Spencer


	10. A Dose Of Cleaning

**A Dose Of Cleaning**

**Dax x Rose**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post "Lights, Camera, DAX"

**Characters: **Rose, _Dax, Mack, Will_

**Couples: **Dax x Rose

**Beta-Read: **None. (I'm thinking of changing that soon. I'm gonna get this entire fic revised after Overdrive ends.)

**Notes: **Sorry about the wait. I've had this, just been to busy to get it out. Sorry. I'm in a writing mood, so I'll be writing some more today, so be on the look out for that.

And of course, thanks to all my reviewers, and keep it up!

--

Twenty-seven. _Twenty-seven._

Who in the _world_ uses twenty seven bathrooms?

_Twenty-seven._

It's just unthinkable. Unfathomable.

Well, at least I've got company.

And with Dax being that company, things are sure looking up. I mean, look at him. So handsome, tough, and definitely _funny_. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?

Wait, what?

No. I am _not_ falling for Dax Lo. That's _impossible_. No way.

God, I'm falling for Dax. For _Dax_.

That's just plain wrong.

And yet, it's so right.

Why Dax? He's not the knight in shining armor. He's not Mack or Will--strong, brave, and maybe a little handsome.

He's just _Dax_.

And I think that's just the reason why I like him. Why I'm falling for him.

Because he's just Dax. No one else. He doesn't try to act differently. He has goals, yes, and dreams, definitely, but above all, he's himself.

He's _Dax._

But that's only one of many reasons of why I like him.

Okay, yes, I admit it.

I like Dax Lo.

But hey, I got reasons. The same can't be said for many other love struck women in the world.

Wanna know my reasons?

Well I got twenty-seven of them.


	11. Crazy

**Crazy**

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, well, so are you."

"But I _know_ that. You just need to be reminded of it every, what, _single minute_?"

"Eh, maybe. But at least I'm willing to take risks."

"_What?_ Me, not taking risks? Are you _crazy_? I'm Ronny Robinson, the master in taking risks!"

"Sure, if that's what you wanna tell yourself."

"It's true, Mack, and you know it!"

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you want."

"You're _crazy_! How could you just go off and trust someone like that! He's a _villain_ for Pete's sake!"

"Yeah, well, even villains deserve a chance. And besides, he's really actually good! Look at how he was able to help us!"

"Sure, he's an _amazing _fighter, and sure, he turned out to be a major help, and _sure_ we can sure use the help and all, but _seriously_ you took a _major_ risk in trusting him!"

"Well someone needed to. And besides, it's done with. He's free. And everything's back to normal."

"Oh funny. _Normal, _you say. Very funny."

"Okay, well, as normal as it can be for a ranger."

"Which isn't very normal at_ all_."

"True."

"But I still can't believe you! You—you're, just so—ugh, you're just so—,"

"Crazy?"

"Yes, you're crazy."

"Haven't we already been through this?"

--

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Timeline: **Post "Face To Face 2"

**Characters: **Ronny, Mack, _Tyzonn_

**Couples: **None.

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **This one is actually a friendship with no couples! Yay for me! It's horrible and completely pointless, but oh well.

And this is a late Christmas present, so sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday!

Oh, I'm going to go to some of the past drabbles some time this week and edit them if needed. I know of a mistake from last chapter, with Tyzonn being there, but I might change other stuff. Nothing too major.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, I really do. They are an excellent motivator. So please do review.


	12. Matchmaker

**Matchmaker**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PROO.

**Timeline: **Post "Man Of Mercury Part 2"

**Characters: **Rose, Ronny, _Tyzonn, Mack, Will, Dax_

**Couples: **Tyzonn x Ronny

**Beta-Read: **None.

**Notes: **I'm not so happy with this one, but I can't think of anything else. Oh well. I really hope that the OOCness in this one was explained well enough. So yes, I know Rose is OOC. That's the point.

And again, thank you guys for the reviews! Please keep it up! Kudos to the reviewer who can catch the illusion to HP and the OotP movie in there.

**EDIT 4/28/08:** Ha, it's a sign of how long ago I wrote this that there's a note about the OotP movie…

Also, sadly, this is going to be the last of this fic. Sorry guys, but I have too many other stories and real stuff things to deal with. I can't think of any Operation Overdrive stories that might be coming, but I have had a NS/DT crossover fic which sits on my hard drive. After I complete all my other fics on this site, I might work on that, so keep a look out for it.

Reviews make me happy. :)

* * *

Rose stared.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," said Ronny, nodding.

"But—but…this is—this is great!" stuttered Rose, her face lit with joy. "You like Tyzonn!"

"Shh, keep it down, will ya?"

Rose nodded frantically, but her eyes seemed out of focus. "This is great! I get to play matchmaker! I haven't had to deal with a friend's crush since…" she droned off, slightly crestfallen. "Well, never."

Ronny smiled sympathetically. "Hey, you didn't have a normal childhood, so it's pardonable. Besides," Ronny added, smiling. "You have friends _now_."

"Thanks." Ronny noticed how her eyes suddenly started twinkling. "So, how would you like me to do this?"

"Do what?" asked Ronny, confused.

"Get you and Tyzonn together, of course!"

"Woah, woah, _you_ are not doing _anything_ because Tyzonn doesn't know about this, and I would be much happier if he was none the wiser."

"Yes, well, you don't really get a choice in the matter. I'm only asking you _how_ not _if_." Rose pointed out, crossing her arms across her chest as Ronny rolled her eyes. "So would you like me to ask Mack and Will to get him to confess his feelings? Or should we get Dax to help get _you_ to tell Tyzonn. Or maybe," exclaimed Rose, her face unquestionably beaming, her eyes flashing. "Maybe we should just lock you to into a room and refuse to let you out!"

Ronny gaped. "Rose, are you out of your _mind_?"

"Nope, I'm just helping because frankly, if you keep acting like this," Rose sighed. "If you keep acting like this, I might just have to tell Tyzonn myself!"

Since her jaw was already dropped, it would be implausible to say that it dropped again. Instead, it just dropped even further.

"Where is Rose Ortiz and what have you done with her?"

Rose smiled. "That Rose is off reading a book somewhere. _This_ one is spending time with her probably _only_ best friend, _trying _help her with her crush."

Before she knew what she was doing, Rose was tackled by a mane of blonde hair. Startled, she gently pushed Ronny back. "Ronny, what was that?"

"I've never—_never_, been someone's only best friend. I don't think I even _remember _having a best friend." She smiled. "So thank you."

Rose's face was filled with pure glee. "No, thank you for letting me play matchmaker."

And even though they were both mature and no longer teenagers, they both collapsed in a fit of giggles.


End file.
